


It's All Wet

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Omovember 2020 [21]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember 2020, Omovember Day 26, Urination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: The Metacrisis decided to go with Jack to Torchwood instead of stay with Rose. It doesn't go quite as well as he'd hope.
Series: Omovember 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994284
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	It's All Wet

**Author's Note:**

> This does not fit the prompt. It's more like the setup for the prompt but errr maybe later.
> 
> **prompt: Wetting in someone else’s clothes**

As they were towing the Earth home the newly created Metacrisis caught the gaze of the original. While he had expected it he was surprised how they could just have a full conversation like that. 

Both of them were aware that they couldn’t both stay on the TARDIS, their personalities were too similar, it would get ugly quick.

The idea of him going with Rose to the parallel universe was played with. But he had one life now, and he had no wish to spend it with Rose “I nearly blew up several universes” Tyler.

Decision made he made his way over towards Jack as soon as the immortal was alone.

“Can I come with you?” Jack’s head snapped to him in surprise.

“To Cardiff?” At his nod, Jack frowned. “Sure, why?”

The Metacrisis shifted uncomfortably. “I can’t stay here. We’ll clash too much.”

Jack clasped his shoulder. “Well, we’ll be glad to have you.”

* * *

The Metacrisis looked on as his counterpart dismantled Jack’s vortex manipulator.

“I told you no teleport!” To his surprise, the Doctor handed his screwdriver to him. “Here, I’m sure you can use that. Oh! And this.” He quickly rummaged through his pockets and pulled out the physic paper and handed that to him as well.

The newly created man didn’t move as he stared at the full Time Lord. He had already resigned himself to living without the sonic, but now he didn’t have to.

“Consider it done.” Martha’s voice broke him out of his reverie. He blinked, trying to remember what the Time Lord had said but quickly had to give up.

Both Martha and Jack saluted the Doctor, and got a salute back, before they turned around and left, taking him with them.

As he was walking away, he turned around one more time. “ _ I’m sorry.”  _ He called out in their native tongue, aware of what was going to happen next.

He got a small nod in acknowledgement back, when the TARDIS door opened again, Mickey leaving.

* * *

As it turned out Mickey had decided that he had had enough for the parallel universe and was going to stay here from now on. After a bit of discussion, it was decided he would also come to Torchwood with Jack. Martha left the boys to go to her mum’s, telling Jack she might come later. She had an Osterhagen key to take care of.

Whatever that was. The Doctor had known, so it had probably been explained in the period he and Donna had missed.

_ Oh Donna _ .

“Remind me why he couldn’t just drop us off in Cardiff?” Mickey sighed as they made their way over towards the garage Jack had an emergency vehicle stored in.

“The walls of the universe are closing, he needs to get Rose and Jackie back there in time.” The Metacrisis explained. “So there was no time to drop at multiple locations. Also after everything that happened today, the TARDIS is really low on fuel. Better minimize it to non-essential trips only.”

“Shotgun!” Mickey claimed as soon as they reached the jeep. 

“Alright then. Well, guess you’re in the back Doc!” Jack grinned.

But the Metacrisis frowned. “Don’t call me that! I’m not the Doctor.” He stated darkly.

The immortal turned around, eyebrow raised in question.

“Okay, sorry. What do I call you then.”

The newly created man thought about it for a minute but as he came up with nothing he slumped his shoulders in defeat. “I don’t know.”

“Well then, idk. You’re still in the back.” Jack opened the door, indicating him to go on.

* * *

Jack glanced in the back mirror at the Doctor’s-.

_ Well, that was the million-dollar question, wasn’t it? _

The man had fallen asleep not long after they had started their drive to Cardiff. He couldn’t blame the man, the day had been exhausting, and he didn’t even want to think about how it must be for a newly formed metacrisis hybrid.

The roads were empty, after the incident with the planets in the sky, that wasn’t really a surprise. Everyone was out there, celebrating it was over or just too scared.

Also, the fact that it was storming out there probably influenced the people’s reluctance to go out at this time.

“Thankfully we’re inside the car,” Mickey commented.

Jack hummed in agreement.

They suddenly hit a big pothole, jolting the car a bit. It wasn’t too bad, but Jack winced as he heard a yelp coming from the back. With a quick glance, he confirmed that the Metacrisis Time Lord had jolted awake at that.

“Sorry, love. I didn’t mean to wake you.” He apologized.

The Metacrisis blinked a few times. “I hadn’t meant to fall asleep.”

Mickey turned towards him. “It happens. Especially during days like this.”

They sat in silence for a while, until it was broken by the new man.

“Uhm Jack?” It was spoken so lowly that he barely heard it. But he did.

“What is it, sweetheart?” Jack sought eye contact through the mirror but the man was looking down. Embarrassment shining through in the way he was carrying himself.

The man hesitated for a bit. “I need the loo.” He shifted a bit before mumbling. “I think.”

Jack decided against asking the obvious question and instead focused on solving the issue. 

“I’ll see what I can do. Everything is closed after what happened though.” Jack informed the younger man. “Any chance you can hold it, sweetheart?”

“How much longer is it?”

“About an hour and a half”

“I can try.” The Metacrisis decided after a bit of hesitation.

* * *

The Metacrisis groaned as his bladder contracted. The difference in need from what he was used to as a Time Lord versus what he was feeling now was scary. Everything was still recognizable, but it was so much harder to ignore as a human. Never mind the drastic difference in capacity.

“Jack!” He whined, not sure what he could do.

“I know, I know.” Was it him or could he detect panic in Jack’s tone?

Deciding against that he just focused all his attention on his sphincter muscles.

To his surprise, the car suddenly came to a stop, on the edge of the road he thought. It was dark and rainy out so it was hard to tell. 

“Go out there and take that piss,” Jack instructed him.

Almost every fibre of his being agreed with the idea but.

“It’s storming out there!” He argued I’m going to get soaked.

“You’re going to get soaked, either way, sugar cube. I’d say soaked with water is the preferable option” Jack told him.

Contemplating the option the Metacrisis sat wriggling in his chair. Really it was the best option, so with a sigh, he quickly opened the door and climbed out. 

Cursing as his bladder impatiently throbbed, being soaked didn’t help in holding it in.

With some fumbling, he managed to undo the buttons on his trousers rather quickly, which allowed him to free him from his pants. With a relieved moan he relaxed his bladder.

Trying his best to ignore the way his shirt clung to him now.

He climbed back in the car relieved, but completely soaked.

Suppressing a shiver he waited for them to continue again. But that didn’t happen.

“Hey honeypoo, I’ve got some dry clothes in the back, you can pull that out easily through the button there on your side. Change into that, sweetheart.” Jack instructed. “Don’t want to risk our hunny bunny getting sick.”

The Metacrisis found the indicated clothes rather quickly but hesitated. “How am I going to do this? There’s no place to change.”

“Just do it in here. You can’t keep wearing those clothes, sugarpoo.” Jack told him.

“Also the pants?” He wondered shifting uncomfortably, already taking off his soaked jacket.

“Unless they aren’t soaked, yeah.”

He felt a blush coming up, he could feel his boxers being soaked. “Don’t look.”

“Of course not Darling. I wouldn’t dare.”

It was awkward but after quite a struggle the Metacrisis managed to get out of his clothes and into the borrowed ones, towelling himself dry with the towel that had been given as well in the process.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably continue this later, to have it properly fit the prompt. Also just the idea of metacrisis at Torchwood.


End file.
